The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Yeast Genetics and Genomics Course proposes to continue with a long tradition of serving a critical role in the training of investigators new to the use of Saccharomyces cerevisiae for biological research. The course title reflects a greater emphasis on familiarizing participants with the use of the latest techniques in genomics and proteomics. This highly intensive three-week course is designed to make each student proficient in the fundamentals of yeast genetics, which then establishes the conceptual backbone for the more sophisticated methods that are covered as the course progresses. The laboratory experiments are broken into twelve multi-part sections that cover a variety of topics including: 1. Fundamentals of working with yeast;classical genetics and related topics in cell biology;2. Introduction to yeast molecular biology;3. Live cell microscopy techniques and image-based assays and analysis methods;4. Genetic and physical interaction analysis;and 5. Genomics. The experimental portion of the course is complemented by daily theoretical lectures by the instructors chosen for their proven expertise in the system and a world-class seminar series from renowned investigators that utilize the yeast system. As a result every student is exposed to the underlying principles of the methods they are being taught and their state-of-the-art application by the experts in the field. The course has a well-established reputation for, and seeks to continue, serving a diverse community of biologists as well as the physical sciences;biophysics, mathematics, chemistry, engineering, computer science. Researchers are attracted to the course as a consequence of the clear benefit from the utilization of yeast, given the large number of resources available in this model organism. In addition, educators that seek to incorporate yeast approaches in undergraduate courses are occasional students in the course. Although the general organization of the course is intended to remain the same from year to year, there is a natural evolution in content as the broad field of yeast biology and genomics changes;as instructors are replaced (~1 per year) new expertise is added to the course and the latest technologies and approaches are incorporated into the curriculum by the new instructors. Since at least two instructors remain from year to year, this evolution does not come at the sacrifice of continuity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The primary objective of the Yeast Genetics and Genomics summer course is to provide participants with intense instruction in classical, molecular and genomics approaches to the genetics of yeast. This course provides an intensive laboratory and lecture experience over a three week period that will prepare the participant to enter directly into research in yeast genetics and genomics.